WatchDogs: AL0NE (REMAKE)
by Gamin' Fanfics
Summary: CTOS has apparently engineered a revolutionary android that provides safety and security. But once these bots make a nationwide release, they suddenly malfunction. Such a strange thing to happen at this time. Follow Aiden Pearce as he tries to survive and uncover hidden secrets that these Watchers hide. Just remember. You are never alone.
1. CTOS Innovation

_Authors Note: This is a remake of a one of my previous fanfictions, AL0NE. This prologue is meant to be a teaser stylized as a form of television broadcasts. Other chapters will be released soon._

_**Prologue: CTOS Innovation:**_

_September 23rd, 2017;_

"Okay, so, now, we have our next bit of news, coming from... Chicago. I believe this is about the ctOS operating system. We have Jackson Hao here to tell us more."

"Thank you Mindy, now, a black-hat activist has leaked several files from the ctOS system. Now, this information has not been confirmed my official sources, but it is believed to be for some kind of security android. The file, titled _Watchers_, contained several lines of code from cameras, weapon chips and police identification systems. The possibility of security androids is supported by the fact that ctOS systems have been inactive for a long period of time. This information has stirred up a load of controversy, but no ctOS official has confirmed this data. Now, on back to Mindy-.

_October 4th, 2017;_

"-and in further news, we have been updated on the Watchers situation in Chicago, I believe Jackson Hao has more info."

"Thanks, Mindy, so, a ctOS administrator has actually confirmed the leaked files relating to the possibility of robots nicknamed Watchers. Daniel Baxter, a high ranking official has given the information directly to us. Now, he has stated that the main reason that the ctOS system was flawed was because security was extremely low, allowing activists like DedSec to breach ctOS hard-points. The Watchers is a project supposedly designed to prove as an obsolete security system to protect these hard-points and prevent hackers from breaching these areas. The Watchers are equipped with lasers and the police's crime prevention system. The release date for these androids are unconfirmed. Baxter has also mentioned the possibility of public release, allowing wealthy businesses to buy them. We'll give more updates once available, now-."

_June 12th, 2019;_

"CtOS, safety for you, and your families. Now with the ctOS' worldwide release goal near completion, we have began focusing on security innovations. We are now proud to introduce to you, the Watchers. They are human-like androids created specifically to stop people with criminal intent from trespassing, or harming. We know that this- kn- th- huma-, "

_"We will not idly stand by while you try to hide and cover up your lies and secrets. We will take action and we will show the people that you are not the protectors you think you are. Be warned, we are powerful, we are strong, we are DedSec. And nothing will deter us from stopping you from corrupting a great Nation."_

_October 31rd, 2019;_

"Jackson Hao here with some breaking news in Washington, D.C., and more importantly, the robotic Watchers stationed there. The owner of a wealthy business in Washington, Robert Collinsworth, recently bought a Watcher to protect his business after a robbery. Moments after he bought it, it suddenly went into a rampage, killing two people and hospitalizing five. CTOS has stated that this was caused simply because of tampering and will not happen again. While ctOS is trying to protect their new inventions, the government has forced ctOS to begin recalling all of the Watchers."

_February 2nd, 2020;_

"Jackson Hao here with breaking news. Could the United States of America be experiencing the apocalypse they never foresaw? Washington, D.C., the area where the first Watcher malfunctioned, has been taken over by these androids. The President, Daniel Cheinings, has not yer been found. Currently, the border of Washington has been closed off and given a shoot-to-kill order for anyone in sight. If you are a citizen of Washington, please remain indoors until further notice. If you own one of these Watchers, please immediately dispose of them."

_November 29th, 2021;_

"THE CITIZENS OF THE FOLLOWING COUNTIES/AREAS; State of Illinois ARE INSTRUCTED TO REMAIN INDOORS AND AVOID CONTACT WITH ANY SUSPICIOUS FIGURES. EFFECTIVE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE."


	2. You Are Not Alone

_Author's Note: So here it is! The first real chapter of AL0NE from Aiden's perspective. It may seem quite short, but it still took a lot of thought in the writing process. If you read my previous fanfiction or have enough patience to read my last one, I would like to know how I improved or what you want in the remake._

**Chapter**** One: You Are Not AL0NE**

Aiden Pearce cowered behind the velvet leatherette couch in his apartment, staring at the red, beaming laser so close to him that he could feel the heat. He clutched the wound in his leg as if he were grasping the edge of a cliff, the blood still seeping through his hands. He couldn't express the pain he felt. But more importantly, the fear. The large, steel contraption knocking down the oak door. The one singular ray of dark blue light staring him in the eye. Aiden knew if he made one wrong move, the Watcher would burn his head into a pile of ash. But he felt compelled to peek at it. To observe it. Àiden felt the heat come closer, then suddenly stop. But then followed a cold, dead voice more terrifying then the constant hissing of the laser.

"You are in direct violation of Illinois State Law," it said in a lifeless voice, "cease the illegal activities in progress or you will be terminated."

Aiden could hear the metal thunking against the wooden floor, nearing him with each step. His heart raced faster then ever. A yellow gleam brightened the room. He could now see the Watcher, clear as day. It's hunky camera head stared at him. The calm yellow turned into a cold, bright red. Aiden released the grip on his leg, a sudden pain flourishing through him, and leaped up at the machine. Aiden grappled it and hammered its head against the wall behind it. The Watcher barely phased and rammed his steel fist into his stomach. Aiden groaned in pain and stumbled backwards. Aiden grabbed a rusty retractable baton from his jacket and continued whacking the Watcher with it.

"Target has refused to surrender. Termination imminent."

The light in its head flickered. Aiden stepped back, terrified. He rushed into his bedroom in a panic and began scurrying through his oak drawers. He kept a nine millimeter in one of them. He knew he was virtually invisible on anybody's radar, but no matter what, persistency seems to have its benefits. Aiden crossed powerful people. DedSec. Blume. The South Club. And these people would never quit pursuing Aiden, knowing the power they could have gained if he had just let go. Let go of his burning vengeance for his niece, Lena. And this pistol provided him a sense of safety. Or maybe a chance to end it himself. He slid open one drawer, the second one on the topside. It had a crumpled picture of him, Lena, Jackson and Nicole. He felt a burning pain in his chest as if a bullet shot straight through his body and out from his back. And next to it was the nine millimeter, fully loaded.

Aiden snapped and realized the clunky metal machine bashing in the door, splintering it. He quickly snatched the pistol and aimed it at the door. He stared dead down the sights, waiting for a zombie-like exoskeleton to rip the door down. The suspense basically killed him. The Watcher shoved the door to the floor and stomped on it, creaking the oak wood. Aiden began firing on instinct, seven bullets flying. Four bullets landed into his chest, slightly flinching backwards, two landed into the floor and one landed into its red, gleaming eye. It began twitching until it landed flawlessly onto the floor and until it sat still. Dead. Aiden fired one last bullet into its chest. He could see the Watcher clearly now.

It was made of a shimmering metal, similar to steel, but strong like titanium. The head was in the shape of a camera and had Blume's trademark symbol printed on the side. Some type of film was spewing out from the bulb in its skull. It looked as it donned clothes, but it was simply more metal plating and rubber. It's arms and legs were again plated, but the Watcher's wiring was exposed. Aiden cautiously stepped over its body and walked out the door into the hallway of the apartment building. He exited through the glass, rotating doors and stared off into the murky streets, only bright blue gleams peering through the fog gave light. Despair reigned over him. He felt helpless, one man against an army. Breath in. Breath out. Aiden tried calmed himself and began walking along the concrete sidewalk.

But, of course, he can't let go of things. If he had such trouble facing one Watcher, imagine taking on ten. Or being pursued by twenty. Thoughts rushed through his head like the blood through his veins. Isolated. Alone. Where would he go? Would he make it out of the city alive? Then, he thought about Jacks and Nicole. Are they alive? Safe? Aiden didn't even know where they were. He didn't know where they moved. He couldn't protect them. The only family he has, left at the hands of a heartless robot. What could he do? Tears filled his eyes. His stupid, idiotic choices put his sister, nephew and his niece in danger. If he had let go, he could've kept them safe. He could've protected them. Why? Why would he choose a life of crime, especially after what happened to his niece? Aiden stared helplessly at the nine millimeter in his hand.

_Maybe a chance to end it himself_. The safety was off. The pistol was intact. Aiden was alone. He had nothing left to fight for. No family. No vengeance. No hope. Why should he continue onwards? Why would he struggle? There's nothing here left for him. No one here expecting him. He raised the nozzle of the pistol up to his chin. _Three. Two. One. _Aiden squeamishly stared at the pistol again. He tried to review his options once more. Fight against hordes of robots for no reason or show mercy to himself. He swiftly swayed the bullet to his chin once more, squeezed the trigger. Click.


End file.
